According to JP2011-164035A, an air-fuel ratio sensor control unit connected with an air-fuel ratio sensor including two cells. In the air-fuel ratio sensor control unit, a circuit applying a voltage used to sensing an abnormality that is a connection abnormality to a connection terminal of a subject is separately provided to sense the abnormality of an electrical connection between the air-fuel ratio sensor control unit and the air-fuel ratio sensor.